


Parental Control: Chapter 5

by littlesalemwinchester74



Series: Parental Control [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Parental Control, Parental Control verse, pc verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-22 00:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6064255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesalemwinchester74/pseuds/littlesalemwinchester74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before I post the chapter, I want to say hello to everyone following this blog, and THANK YOU SO MUCH. I hope you’re enjoying your stay and this story. Please, please, PLEASE send me asks or reblog with comments or anything. Let me know what you think. What you liked or didn’t, what you want to see in the coming chapters. <br/>Also please be patient with me. I don’t have internet access at home, so I have to post chapters either at my local McDonald’s or at work, and both are a pain. I try to post as often as I can, but it also takes a while to write chapters and get them beta’d and ready for you. <br/>As always, HUGE thank you to Kayla!<br/>WARNINGS: Not any, really. Uncomfortable!Dean I guess?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Parental Control: Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

> Before I post the chapter, I want to say hello to everyone following this blog, and THANK YOU SO MUCH. I hope you’re enjoying your stay and this story. Please, please, PLEASE send me asks or reblog with comments or anything. Let me know what you think. What you liked or didn’t, what you want to see in the coming chapters.   
> Also please be patient with me. I don’t have internet access at home, so I have to post chapters either at my local McDonald’s or at work, and both are a pain. I try to post as often as I can, but it also takes a while to write chapters and get them beta’d and ready for you.   
> As always, HUGE thank you to Kayla!  
> WARNINGS: Not any, really. Uncomfortable!Dean I guess?

The rest of Wednesday passed without much incident, but Dean was suffering from a constant headache.  
He knew that part of it was residual stress from dealing with his father, but most of it was an irritating mix of longing and confusion. He wasn’t sure why, but that infuriating man with the mesmerizing blue eyes was haunting him, and he wanted nothing more than to see him again.  
Lucky for him, Castiel had casually mentioned his plans to be at the studio again on Thursday when Dean went over on his lunch break.  
Dean struggled through his afternoon at the garage. He went to dinner at his mom’s with Jo like he did every Wednesday, and he ignored the looks Jo sent him the whole evening. He knew Jo knew something was up, but he wasn’t even ready to admit it to himself yet, much less his baby sister.  
Thursday morning dawned just as confusing, and Dean suffered through a seemingly endless morning at work. Noon finally rolled around and he couldn’t get into the Impala fast enough. He broke speed limits to get to In Step, refusing to acknowledge the fact that he was acting like a lovesick teenager over some guy he’d met briefly the day before.  
Things like this never ended well.  
XXX  
Mary sat with her arms crossed over her chest, silently fuming. She was furious that John had decided to bring Kate along to meet the potential girls for Dean. What did Kate have to do with anything? Dean wasn’t hers, he was Mary’s. He was barely John’s, and that was only biologically. Kate had no right to be in on this decision.  
At least John had the grace to look a little sorry, but Kate just sat there grinning away. She loved to be in the middle of things and she had this demented idea in her head that she had as much right to Dean as Mary did, which, of course, was idiotic as well as wrong. Mary knew Kate must have been having a grand old time.  
Finally Zachariah and his wife (and secretary) Naomi joined the quiet trio, and Zachariah placed a hard blue binder on the desk in front of him. He regarded Mary, Kate, and John with a half-smile on his face.  
“Well, you two I’ve met. But who’s our extra?”  
“This is my wife, Kate,” John introduced. “I told her what we were doing and she wanted to be a part of it. She loves Dean and she wants to help.”  
Zachariah turned a suspicious look on Mary. “And you’re okay with her being here?”  
Mary sighed deeply. ‘For Dean,’ she reminded herself before saying the same to Zachariah.  
“All right, then, let’s get started.” Zachariah beamed and motioned for Naomi to open the door. “Bring in our first contestant!”


End file.
